


Remembering Me & You

by zarlie_enthusiast



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, One Shot, Smut, Soulmates, Zari and Charlie are soulmates you can't change my mind, bed sharing, zarlie endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 15:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarlie_enthusiast/pseuds/zarlie_enthusiast
Summary: The new Zari Tomaz visits her brother on the Waverider, but there's not enough bedrooms and she ends up having to share one with Charlie.





	Remembering Me & You

**Author's Note:**

> So, the idea for this fic came to me after the few clues we were given about the new Zari a few days ago.  
It started just like a funny fic about the new Zari meeting Charlie and being attracted to them, but it turned out being deeper than I expected, because apparently I'm not able to write about Zarlie without highlighting the fact that they are soulmates.  
So here it is. I hope you enjoy it!

“No way I'm gonna share a room with my brother. He snores.” 

Zari categorically said, glaring at Sara Lance as if she had gone completely crazy. Did the legends really invited her on board without having a spare room for guests? Well, she actually had invited herself, but that wasn't the point. It was insane. Sharing a room with her little brother. What was she? A five years old?  
She crossed her arms tight to her chest, pouting like a spoiled little girl.

“That's not even true, I don't snore.” Behrad denied, offended by that accusation. He would have known if that was true. 

“Yes, you do, buddy. Sorry.” Nate said matter-of-factly, giving him a pat on the shoulder.

“How do you know that?” Ray naively asked and Nate just shrugged. "Oh" the tall guy finally realized what that meant. 

“May I suggest a solution, Captain Lance?” Gideon's voice interrupted them all.

“Please do, Gideon.” Sara agreed, eager to send all of the legends to bed, so she could finally retreat into her room and enjoy a little bit of peace with her girlfriend.

“Charlie's room is the one with the biggest bed.”

“Perfect. Charlie, you'll have a guest tonight. Is that okay?” The captain asked, hoping the shapeshifter wouldn't make a fuss about it. She was really tired and she couldn't handle any more drama.  
The ship was so crowded lately and she sometimes felt like she and Ava had to constantly babysit a bunch of kids, making sure they didn't kill each other over a missing bottle of whiskey or someone not respecting the chore wheel. It was exhausting. 

“Yeah, fine. I've had worst roommates.” The shapeshifter shrugged, quickly gazing at Zari.  
Since Behrad's sister had come on the ship that morning she had grew on them. Charlie found her not only beautiful but also pretty cool. They wouldn't mind sharing the room with her. 

“Do you snore?” It was all Zari asked and when Charlie shook their head no, she added: “Great. Let's go, roomie. I'll need to use your bathroom first, though. I have a really thorough skincare routine.”

Charlie burst out laughing. Almost everybody else did the same. Was she joking, right? 

“What's so funny?” The woman asked, confusion all over her face. Her brother's friends were pretty cool, but they could also be pretty weird.

“There's only one bathroom on the ship. You'll have to skip some steps in your skincare routine.” Ava gave her the bad news.

“What? You don't have personal bathrooms? That's insane. How can you live like this?” She asked to no one in particular. She was shocked. Human beings weren't supposed to live like that, right? Even her pet dragon had his personal bathroom. Kind of. If you consider the big pool in which he used to bathe.  
“Please, tell me you're just messing with me."

“Nope. It's all very true. Only one bathroom. Welcome to the Waverider.” And in saying so, Sara dismissed them.

“Okay, but I'll use the bathroom first. I'm a guest."

“Fine, but hurry up.”

Charlie took their headphones off when the door of their room opened to let Zari in.

“You've been in there for an hour.” They commented with a certain reproach in their voice.  
Yes, Behrad's sister was cute, but she was such a diva. They wouldn't be surprised if she asked them to sleep on the floor or something.

“Oh.” 

Charlie gasped when their eyes catched Zari's face. She looked like a completely different person. She was wearing her long hair in a messy bun, blonde tips escaping it in a funny way, but what struck them the most was her face. The fake lashes, the black liner, the pink lipstick, the thick layer of foundation and the way too glittery highlighter were all gone now, leaving her just with her bare face.  
Her skin was dewey from whatever moisturizer she had used and Charlie found themselves thinking she was even prettier now.  
She was also not wearing her fancy clothes anymore. She had switched to a pair of comfy shorts and a tank top.  
She looked like someone else now, but she also looked more like herself? Charlie didn't know how to explain it, but there was something familiar about her face. Maybe it was because of the shared DNA with Behrad? Maybe what their eyes were seeing was how much the two of them looked alike?

“What?” Zari asked, feeling self-conscious because of the way the woman was staring at her. She liked being stared at, but not that much when she wasn't wearing makeup. 

“Nothing. You look... different.” Those were the only words Charlie was able to come up with. They shook their head to stop staring at her like a random freak. They started to realize that night wouldn't be as easy as they had hoped. 

“Yeah, that's what usually happens when you take off your makeup, duh. Or did you thought I was born with a full face of makeup on?” Zari replied snarkily, before throwing herself on the right side of the bed. She took her phone and that was how she spent the next half an hour.

Charlie on the other hand, after a quick trip to the bathroom, returned to their headphones and their punk music, trying not to think about the fact that they were about to spend the night in the same bed as their friend's hot sister.

“My brother never told me the legends were poor. I would have started a crowdfounding or something. I have a lot of followers." Zari commented out of the blue, right when they were both about to awkwardly try to fall asleep. 

“What?” Charlie confusedly asked, as they turned to lay on their side in order to face the girl.

“Yeah, you know. Raise money so you could afford another bathroom or other rooms.”

“I'm not sure that's how the Waverider works, but we could use more money, considering Mick's erotic novels are the only thing that keeps us going lately.” Charlie commented. Since they had become a legend they were getting used to the weirdest stuff. 

“Rebecca Silver, yeah. I've read his novels. They're not bad. Even though three boobs seems a little too much, even for an alien. Can you imagine going bra shopping? Poor Garima.”

“Behrad didn't told us you were hilarious.” Charlie chuckled. “Has he ever told you about that time I pretended to be Rebecca Silver?”

“You what? Tell me all about it.”

And they went on like that, chatting for hours about the craziness of the legends' life.  
Charlie was pleasantly surprised to realize how easy it was to get along with Behrad's sister. They had been under the impression she was a little snob – cute but snob – but it turned out that under the hair extensions, the fake eyelashes and the pointy nails there was a pretty chill person. They were truly talking as if they've known each other for way longer than a few hours. 

“And that was how we ended up in a Bollywood music number, at the end of which your brother almost married a god.” Charlie concluded.  
Both of them were laughing and enjoying themselves. They found themselves being grateful at the lack of rooms on the Waverider.

“That sounds so fun! It almost makes me want to be part of the team, if it wasn't for the only one bathroom situation.” 

The funny thing was, while she listened to Charlie, she almost felt like she was there when those things happened. Not in the way you feel like you've been there during a crucial event in your favorite childhood book. It was different, it felt real. She really felt like she had shared those moments with them. It was the oddest feeling. 

“You'd be surprised at how easy it is to get used to it. Especially after you've spent what felt like an eternity in prison.”

“You've been in prison? What did you do?” Zari asked, almost impressed. She knew Mick was an ex-felon, but her brother had never told her anything about Charlie. She only knew they were a shapeshifter, which was pretty badass in her opinion. 

“Just existing? You know I'm a shapeshifter, right? People got scared and sent me to hell.” They told her, twirling their lips into a 'it is what it is' kind of expression. Their days in hell felt like years ago now. It was almost like they could barely remember a time when they weren't a legend. It was incredible how fond of that group of crazy superheroes they had grew.

“That's awful!” Zari gasped, not even able to imagine a world in which people would send magical creatures to hell. She thought about Mithra. Her poor baby could have had shared the same destiny if things hadn't changed when she was nine.

“Yeah, but thankfully I'm never going back there.  
Anyways, shouldn't we be sleeping?” They yawned, checking the clock. It was pretty late. How did time go by that quickly?

“We definitely should. Sara invited me to join one of your missions tomorrow and I definitely don't wanna wake up with dark circles under my eyes.” Zari seriously said, like that would be the worst thing that could possibly happen to her. 

“Shouldn't your makeup cover them up anyway?”

“Yeah, but what if we go in the past when concealer hadn't been invented yet and I couldn't wear it?” Zari said with terror in her eyes.

“That would be a bloody tragedy, love.” Charlie mocked her, faking a concerned look.

“Are you making fun of me?” Zari asked, trying to look upset.

“What? Me? Making fun of you? I could never!” Charlie joked, only to have her shoulder smacked by Zari's hand.  
“Seriously though, you're not that bad without makeup. It wouldn't be a tragedy for you not to wear any if we ended up in the Middle Age.”

“The Middle Age? We could actually end up there? I don't think they had a sense of fashion back then.”

“They definitely didn't.” Charlie confirmed. "But come on, it's not like you wouldn't look good in anything." 

"Are you flirting with me, Charlie?" Zari was both amused and surprised. She would have lied if she had told she wasn't used to people flirting with her, but it usually came from men. So she was utterly glad when a hot girl flirted with her, especially considering she had a huge preference for women. Also, whenever men tried to flirt with her she found it pretty gross. 

"I was just stating facts, love. Why? Do you want me to flirt with you?" They asked with a kind of surprised smirk on their face. They had no idea if Behrad would have a problem with them hitting on his sister, but they truly didn't care. 

"I wouldn't complain if you did." Zari shamelessly admitted. 

"I'm glad to hear that." Charlie smiled, biting their lower lip. That was not how they had imagined their bed sharing to go. "I have to admit I thought you were straight."

"What? Me? Straight? That would be insane." She exaggerated her indignation at that implication. "What made you think that?" 

"Well, mostly your nails." Charlie pointed at the long claw-like acrylics.

"Oh, that. You know, I have a certain image to uphold to. My followers expect me to always be trendy and this is what's trendy now. I also kind of like them." Zari explained with a business-like tone in her voice. Whatever her work consisted in exactly, Charlie could guess she was obviously pretty good at it.  
"But, you know, I've learned how to have sex with a vagina-owner without using my fingers."

Charlie found themselves choking on their own saliva as Zari said that. Wow. The girl could be really blunt. "That's— that's quite interesting."

"Too bad I haven't brought my strap-on on board. But don't worry, I can work magic with my tongue as well." She added, having fun for the way Charlie was reacting. They were blushing and they didn't look like the kind of person that gets flustered easily. But there they were, adorably gay panicking as she teased them.  
"Chill out, girl. I was just messing with you. You should have seen your face!" Zari chuckled. 

"What? No, I know you were just kidding, yeah." Charlie tried to dissimulate. Her mouth was dry. Who knew Zari Tomaz could be such a teaser?  
"I was just—" 

"Can I kiss you?" 

Zari had learned a long time ago to just ask for what she wanted. And what she wanted right now was to kiss her brother's hot shapeshifter friend. 

"What?" Charlie gasped. Never they would have thought Zari would be that straightforward. But why were they surprised? Everything about her screamed confidence. No wonder she felt perfectly comfortable asking her that. 

"Can I kiss you?" Zari simply repeated. "I'm asking because I want to kiss you, but I won't unless you want that too."

"Yeah, I mean, I would bloody like that." Charlie smiled, a pleasant sense of surprise all over them. They were usually the one who flirted and seduced during their hookups — not that they had any since they joined the legends — but this time they were the one who's been seduced and they kind of liked that. 

Zari smiled. A genuine, happy smile that made Charlie's heart skip a beat. How was she so breathtaking?  
She wiggled toward them, caressing away a strand of hair that was laying on the shapeshifter's cheek. She then cupped their cheek and leaned forward to kiss them. 

Charlie's lips were as soft as she had imagined. They tasted like mint and something else she couldn't quite name. She only knew she enjoyed it and she enjoyed it even more when Charlie's tongue made her way inside her mouth. The Waverider and his lack of rooms was definitely growing on her.  
She didn't know why, but it didn't felt like a first kiss. Charlie's lips had something familiar to them, something that made her feel like she had kissed them plenty of times before. Now she knew what they tasted like, they tasted like home. As crazy as that would sound if she ever said it out loud. 

At some point while making out, they must have fallen asleep, cause when Charlie woke up, they were big-spooning Zari.  
It took them a moment to remember what happened. They had spent a huge amount of time making out with Behrad's sister last night, but they couldn't recall when they fell asleep. They only knew now their arm was around Zari's chest, their right leg was between hers and their face was buried into her strongly cherry scented hair.  
They kept having this weird and compelling sense of deja-vu, like this wasn't the first time they had woken up like this. They had the feeling everything was as it should now that Zari was between their arms. But how could that be possible? They had just met her. 

They couldn't move without waking her up and they didn't want to. They'd rather enjoy that moment for as long as they could.  
Besides, what if things got weird between them when she woke up? 

"The captain immediately requires your presence on the deck." Gideon's sudden announcement made all of their intentions vain. 

Zari protested with a moan as she woke up. She turned toward Charlie, her eyes still shut, and buried her face in their chest, hugging them tight. 

Charlie suspected the girl wasn't even fully aware of what she was doing. 

"I don't wanna get up. I want to sleep in." She mumbled against Charlie's shirt. 

"Welcome to the Waverider. When the captain calls a meeting, we run." They said with an ironic but still soft voice, brushing the girl's hair with their fingers. 

"I don't like that." She mumbled in the nook of Charlie's neck. 

"Yeah, me either. As a matter of fact, I'm usually late at those meetings." Charlie said. They really didn't want to get out of bed that morning. They would rather keep on laying there, cuddling Zari. Gideon better not tell the rest of the legends about how soft they were with Zari or they would never hear the end of it.

"Well, I would hate to change that." Zari said and lifted her head only to lean in and give the shapeshifter a sleepy kiss. 

Gideon amusedly coughed, interrupting them. "I repeat, Captain Lance immediately requires you to join the meeting."

Zari let out a whining sound. It was time to go. 

The mission went as smooth as a legends' mission could go, meaning they only messed things up twice. Once when they thought their fugitive was what turned out to be just a harmless creepy old lady, not a demonic witch; the second time when Zari accidentally left her phone into a 1756 shop. Thank Beebo they had brought the Time Bureau memory flasher with them. 

Charlie was now in their room, chilling on their bed, waiting for Zari to be done with her one hour long skincare routine.  
She was going to stay on the ship just for one more night and of course the shapeshifter didn't object when Sara asked them to share their room for a second night. They were pretty happy to sleep with Zari, especially after how great last night had been.  
They didn't know what to expect, would they make out again? What did that meant? Those kind of questions kept crawling into their head every now and then, but mostly they were just glad that, whatever that was, was happening. 

After what felt like an eternity, Zari came back into their room, causing Charlie to gasp when they laid eyes on her. She was not as dressed as the night before. The only thing covering her body was a towel. Did she intend to get dress right there in front of Charlie? How could they handle that?

"Sara said it was taking me too long and kept banging on the door, so I didn't have enough time to moisturize and get dress." She explained, perfectly comfortable, aware of the way Charlie was looking at her, with obvious lust in their eyes. She had to admit she liked way too much having that effect on them. 

"Okay" was everything Charlie's brain was able to come up with. Did she say moisturize? Did that mean they had to be there while the girl applied moisturizer, standing right in front of them almost naked? How were they supposed to function like a human being in that situation? 

Without further notice, Zari let go of the towel after stepping into her underwear. Her back was facing Charlie, but the knowledge that the girl was bare chested that close to them made Charlie tingle in places they had no control over.  
They abruptly averted their eyes and reached toward the bedside table to grab the book they had been reading.  
It was a draft of the latest book Mick had written. He had asked them to read it and give him their opinion. Aliens should be enough to distract them from their dirty thoughts, right? 

"What are you reading?" Zari asked before Charlie could even understand the meaning of the first sentence of the chapter.  
They had to lift their gaze now. It would be rude to answer while staring at the pages, right? 

"The third — I think? — sequel to Uncaged Desire." Charlie replied, their mouth drying out at the sight that was in front of them.  
Zari had a foot on the bed and was massaging her thigh as she applied the lotion. Charlie found themselves thinking that was the hottest thing they had ever seen. And they had seen a lot of things in their centuries long life. 

"Oh, the one that's still not out? Can I read it too? I'm dying to know what happens to Garima after that cliffhanger." She switched legs and Charlie had to swallow before being able to reply. 

"Yeah, of course. I don't think Mick would have a problem with that." 

"Thanks. I tried to grab an old copy in 2044, but they're impossible to find."

Zari was taking care of her arms now and Charlie felt relieved. That meant she was almost done and they could have a break from their state of gay panicking. 

"Can you help me with the back?" 

"What?" Charlie truly didn't know what that meant. It was almost like she had forgot the meaning of every word in the English vocabulary. 

"Can you help me moisturize my back? No matter how much yoga I do there's always a part of my back I can't reach."

"Oh. Yeah, sure." What were they supposed to do? Say no? How could they say no to that girl they were so whipped for?  
They put the book back in its place and get up.

"Thanks." Zari gave them the lotion and without hesitation took off the top she had been wearing and threw herself on the bed.  
Charlie felt a rush of warmth through all of their body as they glimpsed for a moment at her naked breasts. Was Zari aware of the effect she was having on them? Or did she think they were as cool as her?

'You can do this, Charlie.' The shapeshifter thought, before kneeling on the bed and straddling her lower back. 

Charlie was hyperaware of every single movement. Their hands were sliding smoothly on Zari's back, relishing in the softness of the girl's skin. This felt more intimate than all the kissing and cuddling of the night before and Charlie found themselves wishing for this moment to last as long as possible. 

"Mmh" Zari moaned. That sound sending a warm sensation between Charlie's legs. "Can you apply more pressure? I could use a massage, it's been a stressful day."

Charlie obeyed, willing to do anything to keep hearing those sounds. "Like this? Does this feel good?" 

"Yeah, it's amazing. Your hands are magical." Zari sighed, relaxing her head on the pillow.

"Well, maybe that has something to do with the fact that I'm a magical creature." Charlie joked, enjoying that massage maybe more than Zari herself. 

"Right. I wonder what else your hands are good at." Zari teased with a voice that wanted to sound innocent. 

Did they hear correctly? How were they supposed to answer that? 

"They're good at many things. I can play the guitar, so that's that." They shrugged, even though the girl couldn't see them. They had no idea of how naive they were sounding at Zari's ears. 

"Very interesting. I bet that means you're fingers are pretty skilled."

Charlie's heart skipped a beat. Was she flirting with them? How were they supposed to stay calm when the girl they were attracted to was laying half-naked beneath them, unequivocally flirting? 

"I guess you could say that." Charlie decided to say, trying to flirt back even though their brain was a gay mess right now. 

"Is it okay if I turn around so you can show me?" Zari boldly asked, her whole body was craving Charlie's touch. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. She only knew she had never been more attracted to someone she had known for less than forty-eight hours. She felt inexplicably drawn to her. It was something she wasn't able or willing to resist. 

"Wait a sec." Charlie said. They had never been more eager to oblige to someone's request, but they had to make sure of something else first. They cleared their throat. "Gideon? Can you make this room blind to your security system for the night?" 

"Of course, Charlie. Have fun with miss Tomaz." Gideon sounded as amused as an A.I. could sound. 

"I think your super computer ships us." Zari commented with a smirk as she turned under Charlie to lay on her back, exposing her naked chest. 

"Yeah, Gideon can be a little noisy for an A.I." Charlie absent-mindedly said, their eyes too busy staring at the gorgeous girl they were straddling.  
Her hard nipples were so alluring, Charlie had to appeal to all of their willpower to keep their hands on the girl's belly. 

"I don't blame her. I would ship us too." 

"You would have great taste then." Charlie managed to add with a cute smirk that made Zari grab their shirt to pull them toward her. 

"Kiss me." She whispered on their lips with a raspy voice that gave Charlie goosebumps. The good kind. They granted the girl request and indulged in a slow, explorative kiss. All of their senses were blowing up. They were hyperaware of Zari hands tracing up and down the length of their thighs, Zari teeth biting slightly on her lower lip, Zari's tongue sliding back into their mouth. It was like the entirety of their body was overwhelmed by Zari's touch but at the same time was craving more of it.  
The girl's hands — almost if she could read their mind — slid teasingly under their shirt, tracing the line of their hips, caressing their back, pulling the shirt up. 

"Can I take it off?" Zari panted on the shapeshifter's mouth, using that little break to catch her breath. 

"Yes, please" Charlie begged with a sigh as they let the girl free them of that obstacle that was annoyingly preventing them from feeling their breasts against hers as they made out. 

Zari needed a long second to take on that sight. Charlie was so perfect, so beautiful, she felt the need to print that image in her brain. 

"You're so stunning" she couldn't help but sigh as she run lightly her pointy nails over Charlie's skin. Her knees were bent and the shapeshifter felt the need to lean on her thighs, overwhelmed as they were by even the slightest of Zari's touch.  
The girl's hands soon found their breast, cupping them before starting circling movements around their nipples with her fingers. 

"Oh fuck. That feels amazing." Charlie let out a heavy sigh, unable to do anything else. They were completely at her mercy, their body begging for Zari to keep on touching them. 

Zari was in awe of how blissful Charlie was looking. She felt the urge to do more, to taste those hard nipples that felt so good against her fingers. So she lifted her torso and they both adjusted in such a way that Charlie was sitting on her lap and her face was just right at the same height as their chest. She couldn't resist any longer, she just had to fill her mouth with Charlie's breast. Their gasp turned her on so much she could actually feel her panties getting damp. 

"Zari—" Charlie panted, throwing their head back. The girl was now circling their nipple with the tip of her tongue, now sucking it hard. "Oh gosh. I'm sorry I ever thought you were straight."

Zari chuckled against their skin and slowly kissed her way up to their neck, then to their earlobe. "You're forgiven." She blew in their ear. A chill spread across all of Charlie's body. 

"Wait until you see how much not-straight I am while I eat you out." The girl flirtingly added, right after she had slid from beneath Charlie. 

"I can't wait to find out." Charlie commented, laying down on the bed as the girl was demanding. 

"Can I take this off as well?" Zari asked as she was teasingly playing with the elastic of their shorts. 

"You can take off everything. Please." Charlie shamelessly begged, yearning for their body to be completely exposed at the girl's mercy. 

When she took off their shorts and undies at once, Charlie's legs instinctively spread open and Zari made a point of teasing them a little more, even though she could already see their glistening center was way ready for more.  
She started to slowly kiss their inner thighs, alternating between their legs, progressively making her way up. When she reached their center, she played around it even more, slowly kissing their groins, their outer lips. 

"Z— Please—" Charlie couldn't help but begging. Their whole body was aching for more. They needed to feel her inside them. 

Zari smirked at them and decided it was time to finally give them what they were craving.  
She liked to feel like she was in control, but truth was she wasn't more in control than Charlie. She couldn't deprive herself from tasting them any longer. So she didn't. She licked them from the bottom up with her tongue flat. She could have swore she had never tasted something that good in her whole life. And she had tasted a lot of donuts.  
The way Charlie was moaning encouraged her to keep going, slowly teasing her with the tip of her tongue now. She knew Charlie was longing for way more but she was keen in savoring every single moment. As long as she could. 

"Faster, Z— I'm imploring you—" Charlie pleaded just when their hand grabbed the girl's hair. The other hand was squeezing the sheets. Their hips were pressing up, yearning for more pressure. 

Zari finally decided to give them everything they needed. She kept changing things up, until she figured out — thanks to the loudness of Charlie's moans — what was the rythme that most pleased them. And she kept going like that, reveling in every single moan until she felt their legs shaking, their body spasming in pleasure as she went on savoring their juices. She kept on gathering them in her mouth long after the aftershock. She was enjoying herself too much to even think about stopping.  
When she eventually did, she cleaned her face with her wrist and went on top of Charlie, taking in the sight of them breathing heavily, their face pure bliss, their chest going up and down pretty fast. They really were the most beautiful being she had ever laid eyes on. 

"How was that for someone who wasn't using their hands?" She playfully asked, a bright smile on her face. 

"That was— mind-blowing. Earth-shattering. Incredible." Charlie blurted out. Their breath hadn't slow down yet.

Zari smiled, a happy, smug smile, and pressed her lips against theirs. A passionate kiss that brought her to press her center against Charlie's pelvis area. 

Charlie was still light-headed after the release they had just experienced but they weren't numb enough to not feel alive thanks to the constant contact between their bodies. Their hands slid eagerly on Zari's ass as they could feel her wetness against their skin. 

"Can I now show you how skilled my fingers are?" Charlie whispered on her lips as their right hand was wandering lightly on the girl's chest, slowly making their way down. 

"I would love to." Zari whispered back, kissing them passionately as she guided their hand toward her wetness. 

They kept going for a long while. Kissing, exploring their bodies, pleasuring each other in all sorts of different ways. Until they ended up exhausted, laying close to each other, their bodies tangled as if they didn't want to be apart, not even after they had spent countless hours losing themselves into the other. Especially after they both had had a great time. And they fell asleep just like that, Charlie spooning Zari, their arms around her waist, their legs intertwined.  
Being with each other felt so natural and right, like every single thing that had happened into their lives had lead to that moment, to them lovingly cherishing each other. 

The morning after, Charlie woke up still clinging to Zari. They felt the happiest they had ever felt since they had escaped that hellish dimension. Breathing in the girl's peculiar scent they surprised themselves smiling fondly. They really were whipped for this girl that was peacefully sleeping in their arms. 

"Ahem" Gideon interrupted that delightful moment with a cough. 

"Gideon? I told you not to—" Charlie protested as they felt Zari moving, woken up by the A.I. once again. 

"Captain Lance ordered me to tell you both we're time jumping to 2044 in an hour."

"Fine. Can you please leave us alone now?" 

How did they forget Zari was supposed to go back to her time that very morning? What were they thinking? Did they really thought the girl would stay on the Waverider just because they had spent the night together? They shouldn't feel that bummed about it. 

"Rude." The A.I. commented, sounding as outraged as a computer voice could. 

"How do you get used to that?" Zari giggled as she scooped closer to Charlie, just to hug them more tightly and leaving a sleepy kiss on their jawline. 

"I truly have no idea." Charlie sighed. "So— you're going back to your dragon." They casually commented. 

"Yep. Mithra misses me if I'm gone for too long." She said, her fingers lightly drawing circles on Charlie's belly as she talked.  
"You should come visit us next time you have a day off, so you can meet him. I never date someone he doesn't like."

"Date?" Charlie hadn't seen that coming. They had of course hoped that wouldn't be only a one time thing, but date? Did Zari wanted to date them? Did that meant she had felt the same kind of deep connection they felt?  
"Wait, do you mean that you would date me only if your dragon approves?" 

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Zari stated, looking bloody serious. 

"Wow. I might be offended, but I'm not worried. Why wouldn't he like me? I even babysit him when he was an egg."

"And you forgot him at my place." She pointed out. She knew the story. Charlie and Behrad left the egg at her place when she was a child and the rest was history. 

"Did he hold a grudge?" Charlie jokingly said, pretending to be nervous about the dragon's opinion. 

"Who knows. I hope not though. I'd really like to date you." Zari admitted as she gazed into their eyes. Charlie couldn't possibly know how nervous she was at the thought they could not want the same thing. 

"I'd love that too." Charlie smiled, their heart pounding in their chest. Zari's face brightened up with a relieved smile. 

Charlie didn't even wonder anymore how was it possible for them to have feelings after two days of knowing her.  
Being with her didn't feel like they were just getting to know her. They felt like they were remembering her from another life. Like Zari was supposed to be with them all along and they've been missing her without realizing it. 

"Is it weird I feel like I already know you? Like I'm remembering you from another life or something?" Zari shyly whispered all of a sudden. She couldn't believe she said that out loud. She must have sound completely nuts. 

"I— I think I feel the same way." Charlie replied with surprise. What was happening there? That couldn't be a coincidence, not with the kind of life they had.  
"Oh blimey." They mumbled, finally connecting the dots. "We must have screwed up pretty bad this time."

"What do you mean?" Zari confusedly asked, propping herself up on her elbow. 

"There's only one possible explanation for this." 

"Reincarnation?" 

"Time travel."

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think?  
I left the ending open because I kind of have an idea for a follow-up. Would you like to read that?
> 
> Thank you for reading this far! Follow me on Twitter at @lovingavalance if you wanna witness my Zarlie breakdowns. xx


End file.
